1. Field
Various equipment testing systems may benefit from methods and apparatuses for remote modular testing. For example, remote regulatory compliance testing and certification for new products may be performed within a secure environment of a lab environment via use of cloud-based remote technology according to certain embodiments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, tablet computers, and the like may be part of a wireless local area network, such as, wireless enterprise networks or wireless public networks. In order to meet any regulatory requirements, such as with the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) compliance, these devices and networks must be tested. Usually, a variety of general radio frequency (RF) and software tools, such as spectrum analyzers and listen-only protocol analyzers test the conformance of various electronic devices. Other test equipment may include standalone/instrumentation used manually during the testing function.
Currently, to obtain product certification, testing may be performed by a laboratory which must obtain sample devices or equipment, and transport such devices or equipment to the lab facility to perform various compliance tests on the devices or equipment. The lab then must manually forward the test results to an originating company and/or agency, such as the FCC.
As a result of compressed shelf life, there is a need to reduce testing times, provide greater flexibility/control to manufacturers for tests, and provide a more uniform test report.